Slow Burn
by Metarie
Summary: How did this keep happening? The water was running in his shower, but he wasn't using it... Scotty/Gaila. Sequel to Tiny Spark.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm just having fun.**_

_**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Tiny Spark. If you haven't read that, I recommend going back and reading it before this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave me some feedback. :)**_

* * *

_How did this keep happening?_

Scotty repeated this question to himself over and over as he sat shirtless on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. The water was running in his shower. He wasn't using it. The person occupying the bathroom at present was very female, very beautiful, and very green. And also very unexpected.

Because this kept happening. Waking up with her red curly hair in his face, lying there in shock as she got ready for work in his bathroom, and then, inevitably, the frantic attempt to come up with a reason why this kept happening. But try as he might, he could not figure it out. Yes, they worked together, but that was no reason why he apparently couldn't stay away from her. He'd always thought he'd had a great capacity for self-control.

What was confusing him even more was the fact that it seemed she couldn't keep away from him. Scotty didn't want to be crass, but he knew Gaila, and he knew her reputation, and while he thought she was a very nice girl, a very beautiful and funny and intelligent girl, he had assumed that upon returning to the ship, her interest in him would wane and she would be off with some other officers in no time at all. Which would leave Scotty a little heartbroken of course, but it was what he expected.

But she kept coming back. She kept knocking on the door and he kept letting her in, because he had yet to discover a response that made more sense. The only solution there, then, would be to do something to keep her from coming back at all. Then he could properly get over this and move on with his life. Because it would never work. Whatever "it" was. He still wasn't entirely sure.

Gaila danced around the corner in a towel, singing something to herself - or rather, to everyone who could hear her - which was something Scotty pretended to vehemently hate.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott," she said cheerily, as she dropped the towel to pick up the clothes she had on last night, taking Scotty completely by surprise. "Sleep well?"

"Uh," said Scotty. He still wasn't used to her doing that.

"That's good. I'm going to go back to my quarters and fix my hair," she went on, standing awkwardly on one foot as she put her shoes on. "I should start bringing over some stuff so I don't have to leave as early. I've got duty at 0900, though, so I've gotta run. You have the day off, right?"

Scotty was increasingly alarmed by this speech of hers. "I... yes, but, look, Gaila, I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, okay! We can talk tonight. Dinner? Sound good? I can come back over tonight when I get off. I'd invite you to my place but it is just a mess. I'm barely there anymore anyway." She came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye bye! Don't have too much fun without me!" And she danced out the door.

Well, that was fine. He would talk to her tonight. It was probably better that way, because now he had an entire day to think about how to let her down easy.

Instead, Scotty spent the entire day beating every other ensign with the day off in online Barokie. The next time he noticed what time it was, it was almost evening, he still hadn't put a shirt on, and Gaila's shift had been over for fifteen minutes.

Almost as soon as he'd realized this, the bell rang. Gaila was at the door.

"Just a minute," Scotty shouted, searching like a madman for a clean shirt. He grabbed one off the floor that smelled marginally fresh and pulled it on. After composing himself, he palmed the door open, preparing to kindly but firmly turn her away.

But then he saw her, and that sly grin of hers, and the plan was entirely shot to hell. She was wearing a lacy strapless dress that looked less like a dress and more like the sexiest nightie he'd ever seen, and it was quite clear that she hadn't layered.

"Hello," she said, and only Gaila could make a simple greeting sound like... like _that._

Scotty gulped. He reckoned there wouldn't be much talking going on tonight.

* * *

Later that night, long after they were spent and Gaila had fallen heavily asleep in his arms, Scotty lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Despite his exhaustion, he found himself unable - nay, _unwilling _to submit to sleep. To fall asleep here, with her, would be... concession. Or acceptance. Or something. Whichever it was, he couldn't do it.

Scotty wanted desperately to give in to all of these wild and confusing sensations Gaila had stirred up in him. It was wonderful, really, being with her was, and for so many reasons - the least of which definitely not being the fantastic sex. She was smart, she made him laugh... and he wouldn't even mention how much easier his job was with her around. She anticipated his every idea, request, and order - she saw what needed to be done and did it.

It had all come together perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and that obviously meant it was too good to be true. And he hated puzzles.

Because really, who was he kidding? What goods did he have to offer a girl like Gaila besides an admittedly charming personality? She could have anyone she wanted. She could have had Captain Kirk, if she wanted. In fact, Scotty recalled, not without a certain amount of bitterness, she _had_ had Captain Kirk at one point.

So Scotty didn't really know what was going on here. Maybe she kept showing up because he was so easy. Maybe she liked his beanie - he wore it as often as he could get away with. Maybe she was just taking the old fashioned route to a promotion. It had even sort of worked already. Maybe on the nights he worked late and she didn't, she was of with other men, and coming back to him was just... to satisfy leftover urges.

Scotty hated himself for thinking like this about her, but what he hated more was the possibility that any of it could be true. He couldn't help himself remembering what that Ferengi bartender had said - "She'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time." Presumably he had left out the part where he'd inevitably get his heart ripped out and feasted upon by wild alien dogs of some kind (any would do).

He knew himself, and he knew what things he liked in a woman. And he knew how spectacularly Gaila had already come to represent every single one of those things. But he didn't know if he could trust her. Down in Engineering, there was no doubt about it... he would trust her with his ship _and _his life, in that order. But in a relationship, or whatever this was morphing into, he was wary. Actually, he was terrified. Because he didn't trust himself to keep this on the level he thought it needed to stay on. If this kept going, he'd probably end up doing something over the top, like falling in love with her and then actually telling her so. Which wouldn't do at all.

As early as he could get away with, he slipped out of bed, dressed quietly, and left for Engineering. He didn't leave a note, but he figured she wouldn't need one.

The morning passed uneventfully. Scotty spent his time on minor repairs, most of which had been caused by the well-meaning but inexperienced ensigns he was burdened with. By the time his lunch break rolled around he was somewhat irritable, a condition that was evidently exacerbated by his lack of sleep from the night before.

He usually sat at the same table in the mess hall, but, fearing Gaila would find him and invite herself over again, he instead sat himself down at the table farthest away from the food queue, hoping he'd be left to eat in peace.

"Scotty. _Scotty._"

Scotty started awake. He'd dozed off, apparently, and he stared down at his half-eaten meal, wondering if was still warm, before remembering that someone had actually woken him up. Sitting across from him, her eyebrows raised, was Gaila. Well, naturally.

"Oh, hello," he said awkwardly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I already did," she said. "I was finished by the time I noticed you were over here napping."

"Oh... was it good?"

"Are you okay?" She leaned forward slightly. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Scotty shrugged. "Don't know what you mean."

"Last night? You were miles away the whole time. You weren't into it at all. And this morning? Leaving before I was awake? That's never happened before."

"Well, Gaila, I had to work."

"At 8. You were gone at 7:30. And the schedule says you were there a full two hours early."

"Does it?" Damn. She was good at this.

"Did you even sleep at all last night? You look like crap. Dr. McCoy is in here, we could call him over..."

"Oh, no, please. God. _No,_" said Scotty, because she was about to follow through with her threat. "No. I don't need a doctor. I'm fine."

"Okay," she said. "But you haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question.

Scotty rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "All right, fine. I haven't. If you must know, I've had quite a bit on my mind as of late, and I'm feeling... stressed."

Gaila nodded understandingly. "It's the ensigns, isn't it? They do as much harm as good down there. Sometimes I can't even believe they passed their exit exams."

"No, it's not them. Well. Not just them." He sighed. "Look, Gaila, I've been really meaning to say this for a while now, but... I don't think we should, um, see each other anymore."

Gaila looked like this was the absolute last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth. "_What?_ Really?"

"It isn't that I don't like you. Because I do. I really really do. Which... is the problem. It's just that I know that you're probably, you know, seeing other people too, and I'm flattered that I'm one of them but I'd rather not be strung along anymore."

Gaila blinked slowly and cocked her head. "You think I'm seeing other people," she repeated.

"Well... aren't you?"

"Why, _exactly,_ would you think this?"

Scotty was suddenly uncomfortable. "Well... because..." he cleared his throat, "you know..."

"Because I'm Orion," she clarified.

"Um... yes." He wanted his chair to just sink into the floor. He was withering under that stare.

"Oh. Okay. So just because I'm Orion, that means I'm just some slut for hire, more or less?"

"No! No, that's not what I... no!"

"No, it's okay." She stood up and smiled brightly. "You're right. Orions are known for their promiscuity, just like the Starfleet database says. This is a totally valid conversation." She held her hand out to him. "Friends?"

Scotty stared at her. This was going badly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's shake on it. We need to be friends. We work together. Shake my hand."

Scotty took her hand and Gaila shook it, once. Then, with a polite nod, she turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the mess hall.

Scotty looked down at his lunch. He took a bite of his mashed potatoes, but it was cold and didn't taste like anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaila stomped out of the mess hall in a poorly concealed fury. She couldn't think of enough words to describe how difficult it was for her to remain calm after that conversation. Who did he think he was? Who did he think_ she_ was? Actually, he had said what he thought she was, and frankly, for some reason, it really pissed her off.

She stormed through the halls fuming. Soon she found herself outside the door of someone she had trusted for years. As soon as the thought occurred to Gaila, she was desperate to talk to her. She put her hand on the pad. "Nyota? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in," her former roommate called.

Gaila hurried in to find Nyota sitting at the small, regulation dining table, drinking tea and reading a book that looked really long, really old, and really boring. Her boyfriend probably lent it to her.

"Hey Gaila," she said, barely looking up. Gaila came over a lot, so her appearance wasn't a surprise. As different as they were, Gaila missed living with her.

Gaila looked around cautiously. "Spock's not here, is he?"

"Uh... no. He's on the bridge."

"Okay good. I need to talk to you A.S.A.P." Gaila sat down opposite Nyota and waited anxiously for her to start paying attention to her.

After a few seconds, Nyota looked up, chin in hand. "All right, what is it this time? I'm assuming it's a guy problem."

"Shut up. Yes it is."

"He's really really hot, but he won't sleep with you?"

"No, not this time..."

"That's a surprise."

"Nyota, this is _serious._"

"Okay okay. Tell me."

"Okay. So. Ever since Risa, I've kind of been having this thing with Scotty."

"Chief Engineer Montgomery _Scott_, Scotty?"

"Yes. And - why do you look so surprised?"

Nyota laughed, shaking her head slightly. "No, it's just I didn't really expect him to be your type."

Gaila was exasperated. "That is _hardly_ the issue here."

"Right. Sorry. Continue."

"So we had this thing, right, and it was great. He's so funny and sweet and I love his accent. Plus, the sex is like... well, it's really great. Top five, at least."

"What a compliment. I'm sure he'd love to know that."

"Anyway, this morning I woke up, in his quarters, right, and he's already left for work, even though he wasn't scheduled for like two more hours. And then I found him in the mess hall, and he was just like," she affected her best Scottish accent, 'Gaila, I don't think we should see each other anymore.'"

"He broke up with you."

"Yes! Oh my god." Gaila had not seen it that way prior to Nyota's statement and now she was horrified. "He broke up with me. Oh my god. I got dumped."

"Hey. Focus." Nyota waved her hand in front of Gaila's face. "Did he happen to say why he broke up with you?"

"Yeah, it was something like, 'I know you're seeing other guys, I don't want to be strung along.'" Gaila was really enjoying doing his accent. "Anyway, it was stupid, and I'm really angry about it."

"Um... but aren't you sleeping with other guys?"

"Nyota!"

"What? It's not like there isn't a precedent."

"Okay, here's the thing." Gaila sighed. "I may have had a couple... little tiny, tiny flings with a couple of guys right after we got back from Risa."

"Gaila..."

"I know! I know, okay, but I didn't think Scotty would be as interested now that we were working together. But then, he was. At first, anyway..."

"So you're telling me that for almost two months, you've managed to be in a monogamous relationship with someone?"

Gaila's brow furrowed. "Oh my god," she said, realizing.

Nyota rolled her eyes. "How do you not notice this stuff yourself?"

Gaila ignored her. She jumped up, too excited sit still. "Oh my god, Nyota! I did it. I really did it." She clapped a hand to her forehead. "And I could keep doing it. I even _want _to!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

Nyota watched this calmly, sitting with her arms crossed. "Congratulations," she said, amused.

"Seriously! This is huge. When I left home, they told me I'd never be able to fit in with humans, because of all the, y'know, monogamous relationships and stuff... but look, I'm in one right now! And I _like_ it!"

Nyota cleared her throat. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but actually... you aren't in one. He dumped you. Remember? We were just talking about it."

At this, Gaila flushed with annoyance, all the feelings of irritation she had towards her boyfriend - boyfriend! She had a real boyfriend! Well, kind of! - flooding back. "Right." She sat back down. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I'm not totally sure why you didn't _tell _him you weren't sleeping with anyone else. You could start with that."

"Really? Do you think that would work?"

Nyota looked at her sideways. "Uh, yeah. Probably. I mean, it's just a _guess,_ but I'd say the chances are decent."

"Hmm. Okay, what else?"

"Just... be friends with him. The best relationships have a basis in friendship. So I think that's a good place for you two to start. Especially since you don't have much practice at the whole 'friends first' approach."

"Right. Okay. Friends." Gaila pondered this for a moment. Then it came to her. "Oh. OH. Oh that's perfect." She jumped up. "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Nyota, you are a genius. And you're totally hot. You should wear your hair down like that more often."

"Gaila, this better not be like all your other plans..."

"Oh no. Trust me, this is much better. This will actually work."

"What happened to just talking to him? Is that the plan? Gaila - Gaila wait. Just go talk to him!"

Gaila wasn't listening. She practically skipped to the door. "See you later!"

Nyota had a distinct feeling that Scotty wasn't going to know what hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Forgot it on the last one, but FYI, I still don't own this stuff. I just wish I did._**

* * *

Scotty went back to work an hour later feeling like utter shite. He knew he'd been a bastard, though the exact reasons were still somewhat elusive. From his point of view, he hadn't said anything that wasn't true. Why should he keep trying with someone who wasn't interested in a real relationship now and probably never would be? Not that he was interested in one. But if he was, Gaila was probably the last person he should even remotely attempt it with. Still, he regretted... whatever he'd done. It would be easy to blame it on lack of sleep, but he would probably still have done something stupid even if he'd slept. At least he could take solace in the fact that it was over and he could move on.

...Or not. Because the more he thought about that, the worse he felt. What if he was wrong? She'd seemed so indignant that he'd assumed she wasn't just with him, and it was making him second guess himself. Maybe... maybe he should talk to her?

What a terrifying prospect _that_ was. No, she wouldn't want to see him. If he tried to talk to her, she would probably throw a drink in his face, or slap him, or... punch him, or worse, walk away from him. Or even worse than that, _cry_.

She would probably spend the next couple of weeks avoiding him as much as possible. It would be unfortunate, since they worked together in fairly close quarters on a fairly regular basis... but there was nothing for it. They would just have to learn to live with it.

"Scotty!"

Startled, Scotty whirled around, nearly dropping the PADD he'd been reviewing. Gaila was standing there, grinning brilliantly.

"Gaila? Gaila, hi, what are you - can I help you?"

"We're friends, right? Buddies? Pals? Old chums?"

"Uh..." Scotty was confused. "I hope so..."

"Great! Well, what are you doing tonight!"

"Um, what?"

"Well, I was just thinking about it the past hour and I realized that friends, you know, do each other favors."

Scotty was worried. "What do you mean, favors..."

"I just thought, since you're single now, maybe you'd like to be set up on a date."

After a moment, Scotty started laughing, but then stopped when he saw the look on her face. "You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I already found someone. I was just talking to my friend Paige Parker? - she's a nurse, and she would _love_ to go out with you. Tonight. At 1800 hours, in the mess hall."

"What? Gaila, don't you think this is just a little ridiculous - "

She talked over him. "Don't worry, she's completely hot. You are going to have so much fun with her. Try to look nice, though. Maybe leave the beanie at home? I know it's cute and all, but it's not really appropriate date attire." She eyed the top of his head. "Let's think about making a good first impression."

"But I like my hat," Scotty mumbled.

Gaila was already walking away. "Let me know how it goes! I want to hear _all_ about it tomorrow!"

She left Scotty standing dumbfounded, absently patting the hat was still wearing.

* * *

Gaila went back to her quarters and took a bath, blaring some music she'd gotten from a classmate back at the Academy. She rocked out while she soaked happily in the tub, sipping some of her favorite spice wine. Scotty was going to totally spaz tonight. If he showed up, of course, but that was a given. He wouldn't dare stand up some poor girl who'd be waiting for him - he was way too nice to do anything like that. Gaila supposed it was possible he was still upset about their conversation at lunch, but that didn't make sense. _He _hadn't gotten dumped. _He _should be doing just fine.

And theoretically Gaila should be torn up about this whole break-up thing, but she was still too giddy at the discovery that she'd actually been in a relationship (a real one, with just one guy, with serious emotions and everything!) to be too upset. And it wasn't like the break-up was permanent. As soon as Scotty saw how much more awesome she was than little miss Nurse Parker, and how much he hated seeing her on her own date with Ted the security guard, he'd come back to her, begging for her to take him back. Then she would, and he'd sweep her off her feet, carry her to his quarters and ravish her on the floor. And they would live happily ever after!

It made perfect sense to her.

She took her time getting ready, applying makeup and doing her hair several different ways before deciding to just leave it down. She picked out a simple black dress with thin straps - she opted for black more often than not. It was difficult to find many outfits that really worked with her skin tone. But the important thing about this outfit were the sparkly knee-high zipper boots she'd picked up at a shop on Risa. They were incredibly kitsch, but she looked damn good in them.

Gaila checked herself out in the mirror for a few minutes before she left. If Scotty didn't want this back, he was just... a dumbass. There was no way this would fail. Paige was nice and all, but she was too boring for Scotty. She was short and blonde, with wide blue eyes and eyebrows that always made her look surprised. Gaila had wanted to point this out to her and maybe give her some tips for a better plucking routine, but now she was glad that she hadn't. Scotty would talk to her for five minutes and fall as fast asleep as he was when she found him at lunch. Harsh, but true. But it wasn't like she was going to pick out someone that Scotty would actually hit it off with. That would defeat the point. Because hello, the entire purpose of this plan was to get Scotty to realize that his other options were nothing compared to her. And to make him realize that he hated seeing her with anyone other than him. Which was where Ted came into the picture. Gaila knew that he was under the impression it was a real date, but he would just have to take one for the team.

Maybe eventually she could hook him up with Paige. They would actually be sort of cute together. Gaila would have to think about that later. More pressing matters were currently at hand.

If her master plan failed... maybe she would try that whole "talking" thing Nyota had mentioned. But Gaila had complete confidence as she swept off to the mess hall.

* * *

Scotty arrived for his date about ten minutes early. He considered ordering a glass of scotch to calm himself somewhat, but ultimately decided against it. He'd been attempting to limit his alcohol consumption, if only to stave off a portion of the bad decisions he seemed intent on making whenever he was drunk. He sorely missed it, of course, but he would miss his sanity more, and he only had a few shreds of that left.

Instead, he sat down at a table and waited, counting on this nurse woman to recognize him and come over on her own. He would never brag about it, but he was fairly high profile on the Enterprise. Second Officer, in fact. He'd sat in the captain chair. Usually that meant both Spock and Kirk had taken the adventure down to some backwater planet with people that needed some kind of "help" according to the Captain, but that was entirely irrelevant. Scotty knew it impressed the ladies. Well, he thought it did. Hoped.

Scotty felt like bashing his head against the wall to put himself out of his misery. This was going to be a disaster. He was positive. He'd never gone on a blind date, and had never conceived of going on one set up by a girl he'd dumped earlier that day. He'd nearly had an anxiety attack back in his quarters right before he left. His closet was devoid of anything worthy of being worn on a real date, so he'd decided to just wear his uniform. It wasn't really that strange, but if anyone asked he would just pretend he'd run out of time to change after work.

And he'd stuffed his hat into his back pocket. It was a security thing.

He glanced at his watch. She would be here any minute. Every time the door slip open, he jumped, but it was always a group of people, or people who were otherwise disinterested, or...

Scotty's jaw dropped when Gaila walked in. She stood with her hands on her hips just inside the door as she leisurely scanned the room. When she saw him, she gave him an evil little wave before sauntering off to the other side of the room.

Suddenly his heart was pounding. What, exactly, did she think she was doing here? And dressed like that? Bloody hell, she looked amazing. Was she meeting someone too? Was that the whole point of this, to show him how quickly she'd moved on? And if that was the reason Scotty had broken up with her, why was he so upset to see a man greeting her and sitting down with her? She was smiling at him, laughing with him, touching his arm... Scotty felt ill.

And now someone was blocking his line of sight. "Mr. Scott?" It was his date. She looked nervous.

"Oh. Hello." He stood up, feeling like maybe he should be polite. "Paige, isn't it?"

She held out her hand. "So nice to finally meet you, Mr. Scott."

"Oh, you can call me Scotty," he said, gesturing for her to sit and then following suit. "All my friends do."

Paige giggled. "All right then, Scotty."

They sat for a moment while Scotty tried not to look like he was much more interested in events transpiring across the room.

"So..." said Paige, smiling, trying to break the awkwardness.

"So, right, are you hungry?" he said, feigning intense cheerfulness.

"Starving," she said, giggling again.

"Well, let's go grab something then."

They got up, and after Paige had headed towards the kitchen, he stole a glance in Gaila's direction. To his surprise, she was actively ignoring the animated story her date seemed to be regaling her with - she was staring right at him. But as soon as she noticed he was looking, she instantly returned her attention to her date, grinning and laughing more than ever. If he didn't know any better, Scotty would think it was all exaggerated.

And then it finally occurred to him what might be going on here. _All right then,_ he thought, eyes narrowing as he turned to follow Paige. _Two could play this game._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: This originally was going to be longer, but I had to divide it up and save the date shenanigans for the next one. Chapter 4 should be up soon though. As always, thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated (hint hint)!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: This stuff will never be mine. I cry about it every night but my therapist and I have been making progress.**_

* * *

Gaila watched Scotty walk off towards the kitchen with Paige. "Excuse me just a second," she said, interrupting Ted's latest story. "I'll be right back."

She jumped up and went towards a table at the edge of the room, where an unsuspecting Nyota was peacefully eating a salad, seated next to her boyfriend. "Hi," Gaila said, sitting down hastily. "I need to ask you something."

Nyota sighed. "Is this about Scotty again?"

Spock glanced up from his food. "Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott?"

Gaila ignored him. "He's on a date with that hooker, Paige, from medical."

"She is not a hooker... he's already out with someone else? Maybe you should just give it up this time."

"No! I set them up. That isn't the point. I just need you to help me spy on them, I can't sit there and just stare at them, that would be weird."

"Why would you set up the guy you have feelings for with someone you think is a hooker?" Nyota nodded towards Gaila's table. "And what's up with the redshirt?"

"What? Oh. Ted's just a ruse. I'm playing hard to get. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Nyota rubbed her temples. "There are so many things wrong with this situation, I can't even begin to name them all."

"From what I have read and understood of Orion culture," said Spock, "females of your species are equipped with pheromones capable of heightening in human males the production of adrenaline and an accelarated metabolism. Presumably, this would in effect make the male believe himself in love."

"So I should brainwash him," said Gaila.

"Spock, shush," said Nyota. "Don't do that, Gaila."

"I wasn't going to."

"I was merely suggesting a possible course of action."

"So you wouldn't mind if our ship's engineer was suddenly lovesick out of his mind?"

Spock paused. "Your point is valid. I withdraw my previous statement."

"Thank you very much for that," said Gaila, annoyed. "And even if I hadn't been on pheromone suppressants since I enrolled in the Academy, I still wouldn't do that to him. I actually _like_ Scotty. Now, Nyota, can you _please _help me?"

Nyota rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just spy on them, okay? And if he ever looks like he's having too much fun, wave at me or something."

"That won't be obvious at all...

"I don't have a better idea. I would say send a text to my PADD but who brings those and has them out on dates? Ted would get suspicious."

"All right... fine..."

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

Gaila got up and hurried back to her table, where Ted was getting restless.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is just fine. Work stuff, you know how it is." She gave him a winning smile. "Where were we?"

* * *

Scotty had learned something from talking to Paige: it was nearly impossible to zone out and still maintain an expression of interest. Paige had asked him more than once if he was feeling all right. He had honestly tried to listen to her - really, he had, but he could only listen to so many stories about her numerous ex-boyfriends and how she was always the one who got dumped without wanting to put a phaser in his mouth.

He tried with marginal success to keep an eye on whatever was happening with Gaila. She seemed very into the guy she was talking to, at least from far away. He'd seen her walking away from Uhura's table on his way back from the kitchen, and he intended, at the earliest opportunity, to go over there and demand an explanation.

Eventually, Paige excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as her back was turned, Scotty jumped up and made his way across the mess hall.

"Lieutenant, Mr. Spock, sorry to bother you, but would either of you happen to know what Gaila is up to right now? Because I know it's something."

Uhura cleared her throat. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Scotty looked at her skeptically. "Oh come on. I saw her over here talking to you. You _know_ something."

She and Spock exchanged glances.

"She's just eating dinner with her friend," said Uhura.

"Oh, is she? Is that really all it is, Mr. Spock?"

Spock paused. "I believe her desire is to make you jealous," he said.

"Spock..." Uhura groaned.

"From your reaction, it appears to be working." Spock continued eating.

Scotty looked back and forth between them.

"It's not my fault," said Uhura, holding her hands up. "I told her to just talk to you. I have no idea where this came from."

Scotty went back to his table, fists clenched. Paige had returned.

"So sorry about that," he said, smiling. "Work never ends."

Paige laughed, but there was something different about it now. She seemed uncomfortable.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaila walking back from the restroom, looking remarkably smug about something.

"Is everything all right?" Scotty asked, his smile fading.

"Scotty... can I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"In the bathroom just now, I ran into... a friend, and she told me about something..."

Scotty did not see this conversation ending well. "What is it?"

Paige leaned closer to him and spoke in a whisper. "Do you really have the space clap?"

_"Space clap?"_

"It's all right if you do," she said quickly. "I'm not judgmental, people get it all the time, and I can get you some pills for it, no questions asked..."

"This friend of yours, did she happen to have long curly red hair and green skin, by any chance?"

Paige blushed. "She said it was just a rumor - "

Scotty stood abruptly and marched over to Gaila's table. Neither Gaila or her date saw him coming, although Uhura seemed to be waving frantically at her. When Scotty slapped the fellow on the shoulder, he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hello there, my name's Scotty. I'm the Chief Engineer of the USS _Enterprise_," he said, forcefully shaking the man's hand. "And you are..."

"Ted?" He gulped. "I work in security..."

"Yeah? Good luck with that, Ted. D'you mind if I talk to my co-worker for just one quick second?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Did you tell the girl you set me up with tonight I have the _space clap?_"

"No, I said it was just a rumor," Gaila said.

"What the - what is _wrong_ with you?!" Scotty hadn't meant for that to be so loud. People were staring. He tried to keep it under control. "You said you wanted to be friends! Friends don't typically spread rumors like that about each other!"

Gaila stood up to face him. "Excuse me, I'm the one who got _dumped_ for absolutely no reason at lunch today."

"I didn't dump you!"

"Oh really? Quote, I don't think we should see each other anymore, unquote."

"Dumping implies some kind of pre-existing relationship - which we did not have."

"Hey, so, I'm gonna take off," said Ted, but no one heard him.

"So for two months, what exactly were we doing?" Gaila crossed her arms. "Mindlessly fucking?"

"You know what, I'm not one hundred percent sure what _I_ was doing," snapped Scotty. "And now I'm even more confused. I must have temporarily gone insane."

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe it was all a mistake, and I'm stupid for wanting you back."

"_This_ is you wanting me back? Setting me up with one of your brainless friends and showing up with Ted the Security Guard?"

"I was playing hard to get! That's what you're supposed to do!"

"Manipulating events like this isn't playing hard to get, it's just lunacy. So, Ted? If I were you, I'd get out while I could." Scotty turned around, but Ted was gone. Paige had just gotten up from her table and was rushing from the room, appearing quite emotional.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called her brainless," said Gaila.

"You're probably right."

"Everybody is staring at us."

It was true. "I see that." Scotty turned back to her. "Look. Whatever we had, it's over, all right? Find someone else to play around with."

With that, Scotty turned and left.

* * *

Gaila went back to her quarters, head held high until the door closed behind her. When she arrived, she took off her shoes and placed them neatly in her closet before laying down in her bed. The dress would get wrinkled, but it didn't matter.

After a while, she was crying. Part of her marvelled at that - crying over a boy! How strange - but the rest of her was too sad to appreciate the milestone.

* * *

**_A/N: Again, thanks so much for continuing to read... I'm so glad you all like it so far, and I hope you'll let me know what you think of this chapter. :) :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'm saving up._**

* * *

_Sobriety be damned,_ Scotty thought as he made his way into the ship's bar. The _Enterprise _was the first starship in the Federation to have a real bar, and Scotty loved her for it.

He sat at the end of the bar with a glass and a bottle of Scotch. This was exactly what he needed right now - to get shitfaced. He had no idea what had happened that evening and all he wanted to do was forget about it.

He'd been there about an hour when McCoy showed up.

"Rough night?" he asked gruffly, sitting down beside him.

"The worst," said Scotty, finishing off another glass.

"I heard something about space clap... that true?"

Oh bloody hell. Of course this would happen to him. "No, it isn't true."

"You sure? I can get you something for that, you know. No problem at all."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I don't have it."

The two men were silent.

"Women are overrated," McCoy said after a few moments had passed. "Who needs 'em, anyway?"

"Yeah..."

"You're better off."

"Yeah. I bet."

McCoy finished his drink and thumped Scotty on the back. "I'm calling it a night. Get some sleep. You look like hell."

"Yeah."

McCoy left. Scotty poured himself another glass.

* * *

The following morning, Scotty threw himself into repairs and recalibrations, anything that isolated him from everyone else. He skipped lunch, swearing he'd never go to the mess hall again.

He told himself repeatedly that he'd dodged a bullet with Gaila. She was clearly unbalanced, if the previous night was any indication, and he should be glad to be well rid of her. Now he could focus on his job and his ship and forget the last two months.

Except that he couldn't, and he didn't want to. At all. He was grateful she had sent an ensign from the transporter room in her place today, if only because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the painful awkwardness that would have been between them. Scotty had half a mind to go find her, wherever she was, and get down on both knees, begging to have her back and could they please just forget everything and start over and be happy? Scotty didn't think it would be too difficult to manage, as long as she didn't do anything as bizarre as what she did last night.

But he didn't.

Eventually, Chekov found him in the back of Engineering, shoulder deep in wires protruding from a lower panel on the wall.

"Ze keptin asked me to bring you zis report on our dilithium supply. Ve tried to contact you on ze communicator, but you vere not responding."

Scotty was peeved already, thanks to a particularly bothersome exposed circuit that seemed intent on shocking him whenever he got close to it, so Chekov's appearance was not a welcome one. "Just leave it on the console, laddie. I'll get to it when I get to it."

"Forgive me, but ze keptin requested that I personally see to it zat you review ze report before I return to ze bridge."

Scotty got up. "Give me that." He snatched the PADD from the ensign's hands and quickly scanned through the report. He frowned. Given the apparent urgency that he look at this report, Scotty had expected this to be something dire. "This is just one of the hourly routine status reports. It's computer generated. What do I need to look at it for?"

Chekov opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of an answer quick enough.

"Checking up on me, is he? Heard about what happened last night, has he?" Scotty was fuming.

"I assure you, zat is not ze case..."

"Oh, yes it is," snapped Scotty. "Nobody on this ship can keep anything to their bloody selves..."

Chekov went pink. "Vith all respect, Mr. Scott, zere vere many vitnesses... it vas the mess hall, during ze evening meal, after all..."

"Thank you very much for reminding me," said Scotty crossly.

"I apologize. I did not mean to upset you. I vill tell zem ze dilithium report vas duly received." Chekov turned to leave, then thought better of it and turned back. "If it is true... ze rumor about ze... vell, you know, space clap, Doctor McCoy can supply you vith some wery effective medication... it vill be gone before you know it, as if it vere newer there..."

"GOODBYE, Mr. Chekov."

* * *

Yes, Gaila had traded shifts with one of the ensigns in the transporter room. Yes, she was doing it to avoid Scotty. Yes, it was immature. This was a much more boring post, and she missed the engine room, but she didn't care. It was worth it. What would she say to him? She'd have to see him again eventually, but delaying that for as long as possible was a very attractive option.

She sat in the chair, leaning back and counting ceiling tiles. There were no scheduled transports today, and since she had completed the daily maintenance checks she had nothing to distract her from reliving the events of the previous evening over and over again in her mind.

Human men were confusing. There was no denying it anymore... she'd thought she'd had them figured out at the Academy, but apparently there was a deeper side to them than she expected. Or at least there was to this one. The outcome she expected after putting her plan into motion had obviously not occurred, but she was at a loss to figure out why. Scotty should have come over and punched out Ted. Scotty totally would have won - she'd done that on purpose. Ted was sweet, but he wasn't too buff. Which was odd considering his career choice, but whatever.

When she thought about it, Gaila realized that this was exactly what would have happened had Scotty been under the influence of her magical pheromones. She wondered why she had expected it when she knew full well she hadn't exposed him to them, not even once. The monthly injections prevented that possibility. But she'd never had any problems getting whoever she'd wanted before.

Apparently, without the pheromones, she wasn't alluring enough to inspire such angry jealousy in a man. That was depressing.

She calculated in her head how long it had been since her last injection. Only a week and a half, she thought with a twinge of regret. No chance of implementing Spock's suggestion, then. Figured. It was probably for the best, though...

The door suddenly slid open and Gaila scrambled to look busy before seeing who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kirk. "I was going to look for you in Engineering, but Chekov said you weren't down there when he came back from his scouting mission."

"Wow." Gaila gave him a look. "Must be a slow day on the bridge."

"Seriously, what's the deal? We've got ensigns to do this most boring of jobs."

"What do you think the deal is?" said Gaila, slumping back in her chair. "You obviously heard about what happened last night."

"Yeah, I did..." Kirk leaned casually on the console. "You and Scotty... interesting."

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hey, to each their own, you know? I don't judge."

"Yeah, okay. Was there something you needed from me or is this just social time?"

"I wanted to give you some advice, actually."

Gaila snorted. "That's rich. You know even less about successful relationships than I do."

"Well, it's not just from me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The bridge had an impromptu meeting. We reached a verdict, and I appointed myself as messenger."

Gaila was mortified. "Oh my god."

"What can I say - it's been kinda slow lately."

"Oh my god..."

"We all decided that your best shot at reconciliation is to... drumroll please... go talk to him. Including an apology would also be wise."

Gaila stared at him. "That's it? That's the best you guys could come up with?"

"No, there were a lot of more interesting ideas, but Uhura expressly forbade me to tell you about any of them."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Of course I'm not gonna do it! He said it was over. That's the end of it."

"And that's okay with you?"

"No! But I can't make him change his mind. And don't even think about mentioning the fact that I'm Orion and I have magical pheromones," she warned.

"I wasn't going to. Uhura said I wasn't allowed."

She sighed, unable to keep herself from talking about it. "I just wish he hadn't dumped me over something he _assumed_ was true."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirk, who for some reason seemed genuinely interested.

"He said he thought I was sleeping with other guys. And _no,_ I wasn't. It was just Scotty," she mumbled. "I like him."

"Okay, so... why didn't you just, like... tell him that?" said Kirk. "Even I think that makes more sense than what I heard about the fiasco from last night."

"I don't know..." Gaila put her head in her hands. "I suck at this."

"Gaila, just go talk to him. It'll work. I promise. Everyone on the bridge said so."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you personally."

"Fair. And if it doesn't work, I volunteer to be your rebound." Kirk grinned at her.

"Great, just what I've always wanted," said Gaila, but she smiled.

"Call me any time!" Kirk gave her the thumbs up on his way out.

After he was gone, Gaila spent the rest of her shift steeling herself. Talking to him was easier said than done. She thought this would quite literally be one of the scariest things she'd ever do.

* * *

_**A/N: Just one chapter left, and it'll be a long one... I love reviews, hint hint! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**_A/N: Last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it. :)_**

* * *

Gaila stood awkwardly in the hall outside Scotty's quarters. The corridor was deserted. It was late, and she was having second thoughts, convincing herself it was possible he was already asleep, he'd had a rough day and wouldn't want to be bothered, and there was always tomorrow. Granted, she seriously doubted she'd have the guts to come back here tomorrow. The reason she was here so late was because it had taken her this long to work up the courage. Now, standing in front of the door, she was frozen to the spot.

"Gaila?"

She whirled around to see Scotty coming down the hall towards her. He looked exhausted and filthy.

"Hi," she said, smiling nervously. "Um... are you just now getting back from Engineering?"

Scotty closed the gap between them and unlocked the door. "Yeah, I had some stuff to finish up. Couldn't leave the night shift ensigns with actual work to do."

"Right... of course."

"Would've gone faster if you hadn't spent the day lounging around in the transporter room."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Scotty looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he said. "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry. Just tired.

"Oh, I just... thought maybe we could... um... talk."

Scotty sighed. "What's there to talk about, Gaila?"

Gaila pursed her lips. "I think there are a lot of things we need to talk about, actually."

"Well, do you think it can wait at all? I've just had one of the worst days I've had in a long time, and all I want to do is go to sleep."

"Look, just hear me out, okay? Please? I wouldn't be here unless I thought it was important."

Scotty shook his head. "Fine, but this better not take long." He went inside.

Gaila took a deep breath. She didn't want it to take long either, but she wasn't about to make any promises.

She stood uneasily in the center of the room as Scotty took his shoes off. Gaila thought the silence was suffocating.

"I think," Gaila ventured finally, "that I owe you an apology."

"I think we can agree on that," he said wryly.

"The incident last night was totally my fault, and I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have done it."

Scotty regarded her for a moment. "All right. Thank you for that." He stood up. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"What? Scotty, no. We're not done."

"Oh, there's more? Have you done anything else I should know about?"

The nervousness she'd felt up till then faded quickly. Now she was just mad. "Excuse me, no, there is not, but you're not the only one whose feelings got hurt in all of this."

Scotty laughed cruelly. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Maybe we could start with your assumption that I was sleeping around with lots of different guys while we were together."

"Were we together? Is that what that was?"

"It was to me," said Gaila, upset.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you there, Gaila."

"Scotty, I was just with you. I swear it."

He laughed again. "Right... that doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

Scotty was silent.

_"Why not?"_ she asked again, insistent. "Why do you think that doesn't make sense?"

"It's just... why would you? Look at me. I'm not..."

"Not what?"

"Not someone who can easily believe a girl like you would want to just be with him."

"Scotty, what do I have to say to make you believe me?" Gaila was near tears.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you! I just... don't think I can be what you want!"

"What do you think I want?"

Scotty let out a breath of frustration. "I don't know how to answer that without making you even angrier."

"Just tell me. I won't get mad, I promise."

"Girls always say that, and then they always do."

"Scotty, _please." _

He shook his head. "It's... okay, it's because you're Orion," he blurted, unable to stop himself. "Not... _because _of it, because I don't care that you're Orion, I think you're beautiful and everything fantastic, it doesn't stop me having feelings for you - it's not like that, it's not a racist thing. It's the whole cultural upbringing thing - we're so _different_, you and I, you're used to such different things, different expectations, and I just don't know if I can make myself accommodate that. I feel like it must be... irreconcilable, or something." He took a deep breath and braced himself.

Gaila was quiet for a moment. "Have you met many people from my planet?"

Scotty was taken aback, because her voice wasn't accusing or upset, just curious, and maybe a little sad. "No," he said honestly. "I've seen them in various ports, but you're the only one I've ever met."

"That's because we're not part of the Federation."

"Right," said Scotty. He scratched his head, wondering if his next question was at all appropriate. "Is it... because of the slavery stuff? Mainly?"

"Among other things." Gaila still didn't sound angry, which Scotty took as a good sign. "There are a lot of questionable things going on there, but yes, I imagine the slavery thing is a big part of it." She paused. "My sisters all opted for that life."

Scotty was surprised. "You have a choice?"

"Of course we have a choice. We aren't savages. We don't exactly advertise it, but Orions have a matriarchal society. With clan mothers and queens and stuff." She sighed, sinking down onto the bed. "Doesn't mean I agree with it." When she saw the expression on his face, she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Are you really surprised? Think about it. You've read all the files, the Academy required reading, the civil rights pamphlets... and you said yourself I'm the only Orion you've ever met. Well, there's a reason for that. We aren't supposed to leave. We aren't supposed to mix with other cultures unless we stand to gain from it. It's considered dishonorable. We're supposed to prostitute ourselves out for the good of our race, to maintain the façade. So what the hell am I doing in Starfleet?"

"Well... you didn't want to be a prostitute," said Scotty, stating the obvious.

"No, I didn't." Gaila smiled sadly. "But I'm not trying to accomplish anything politically, I don't want to make a statement about anything. I just wanted something else. I didn't want to join the millions of other Orion girls who are out dancing and seducing and using our magical powers to get guys to do whatever we wanted. I wanted _more_. So I left. And it was really fucking hard, Scotty, practically impossible, because everyone tried to stop me, everyone said I wouldn't be able to stand being around so many different species, that I would be tainted and no longer wanted in Orion society. I still thought it would be worth it."

"Wasn't it?" asked Scotty. "You like it here, don't you?

"Most of the time I do." She shrugged. "I love traveling, I love being on a starship, exploring all these new places, but it's still hard. I don't really fit in here, because of all the stigmas and prejudices about my culture. Also because I happen to be green. And then I don't fit in at home anymore - I'm an outcast there because I don't make a 'legitimate contribution' to society." She laughed humorlessly. "But what are you going to do?

"Anyway," Gaila continued, waving her hand, like she wanted to shoo away the memories. "I'm telling you all of this stuff because I want you to see that I'm not the stereotype. I'm not here to manipulate every man on this ship into delusions of passionate love for me. I'm here to be a Starfleet officer. And just because I like sex doesn't mean I'm terrified of commitment." She bit her lip. "It might take some getting used to, but I'm not afraid of it. And I hope you aren't, either... because I'd really like to try. At a real relationship. With you," she added, in case that wasn't clear.

Now Scotty was quiet, standing stiffly in the middle of the room. "You really want to be with me," he said finally, and his voice was very small.

_"Yes._ Yes, I do. How many times do I have to say that? Yes. I want to be with you."

Scotty felt his face flush. He couldn't look at her, so he looked everywhere else. "But what if you get sick of me. What if you find someone else, and they're, you know, funnier than I am, and taller, and a little younger, and maybe a little more attractive all around..." he trailed off.

Gaila waited. "Anything else you want to add to this list?"

"...I'm just saying."

"Scotty, listen to me. And this is going to stay true, so maybe you should memorize it so I don't have to repeat it every night. _You are the one I want._ Okay? I picked you, all the way back on Risa, probably when you were talking about shoelaces. You are amazing, and sexy, and I feel like shit when we aren't together. I'm not going to leave you for some _jock._"

Scotty's resistance was melting, but there was one thing left to ask. "Who's Ted?"

"He's nobody. He's just a redshirt security guy. I only went out with him to make you jealous," she answered, smiling slightly. "Which is what I tried to do instead of trying this 'talking' thing, which I actually kinda like."

"Oh," Scotty said. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Somewhere inside of him he was elated, but his body was apparently too shocked to express it.

"Come sit," Gaila said, patting the bed beside her, and Scotty went automatically, suddenly confused as to why there had ever been that much distance between them.

She took his hand and held it in her lap. "It's not like I'm not scared too," she said softly. "I know there's always a risk that goes with this relationship stuff... you aren't the only one who could get their heart broken, you know." Now she couldn't look at him. "I mean, I've seen movies where that happens, and it seems messy. Lots of screaming and crying and other unpleasantness..."

"Gaila," he said, finally finding his voice. "I could never hurt you like that."

"Yeah, well, you dumped me yesterday."

"That was when I was much younger and more naïve. I didn't know anything at all back then."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Gaila, I'm sorry I was such an arse."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you."

"And I'm sorry I set you up with Paige."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure she'll bounce right back."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, maybe you should introduce her to Ted the security guard."

"I thought of that!" Gaila exclaimed. "Maybe I will."

They laughed together, and then, after a moment, the dam burst. Their faces were already so close that closing the last bit of distance was nothing, and when their lips touched there was nothing tentative or timid about it. Their kiss was ferocious, possessive, each of them claiming the other, and soon they found out a truth about belonging and how it worked.

_And this was why they fought wars,_ Scotty thought, exhaustion forgotten, as he pulled Gaila's shirt over her head and finally he saw her, finally, with the lights on. For these moments where it was possible to be all over the spectrum of emotion at once - exhilarated and terrified and nervous and as in love as he felt now. _It must be love,_ he thought, it must be, or at least something very, very close, and he cradled that thought as he cupped her face and kissed it, all over, until he'd memorized the taste.

Sliding her hands across his bare chest, reveling in his attention and the feelings she finally allowed herself to submit to - he said yes, he said he wanted her, he said he'd never hurt her - Gaila felt safer than she'd felt in years and years. She'd never anticipated this, finding someone like him, someone who finally saw _her_ and not the novelty of her color, who wanted her despite knowledge of all the cultural baggage she carried around with her. He'd said no only because he'd thought he couldn't make her _happy_, of all things. But here they were, and he was kissing her neck, her shoulders, her chest, running his hands down her spine, through her hair, between her legs, and she was overjoyed.

When they finally fell back onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, it felt like a miracle, like it was the very first time. This time Scotty would remember it, and he wouldn't feel guilty after, and Gaila wouldn't have to pretend she didn't notice how guilty he felt. And in the morning he would listen to her breathing before she woke and he'd be able to look forward to hearing that contented, peaceful sound the next morning and the next, and the one after that, and for all the mornings in the foreseeable future. Because now that they'd come this far, that kind of thing was possible. And why shouldn't it be? There was no woman as gorgeous, as tender, as warm as Gaila was beneath him, and when she cried out his name it sounded like music.

They lay next to each other after, catching their breath, slowly letting themselves return to reality. For a long time, neither of them spoke. It was Scotty who finally broke the silence.

"So what happens now?"

"Hell if I know," said Gaila.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

FIN


End file.
